Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Tr230 Style)
by Tremor230
Summary: 100 years ago, Link sacrificed himself to save Zelda from Ganon, but the Princess was not fast enough to treat his wounds, causing his death. Now, 100 years later, Hyrule is on the verge of ruin, but there is still a spark of Hope as a fortuitous encounter with a wandering Sage introduces King Rhoam to a sleeping Hero that may be the answer to their prayers. AU, possible OOC.


**_DO NOT GET YOUR TITS IN A KNOT! THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST DRAFT! I NEED TO SEE WHAT WORKS AND WHAT NOT FOR WHEN I WILL WRITE THIS FOR REAL!_**

**_THANK YOU!_**

**I hate you all.**

**Why? Why you had to make me consider a Breath of the Wild crossover...**

**By the way, here is the deal:**

'**_Twilight Princess'_ happened because Naruto choose to go into Exile and then escape and Link was already too old.**

**_THIS STORY_ happens because he choose the _Chakra-empowered _super coma while Link (TP) is the proper age.**

**Call it an '_Alternate Universe'_ if you want...**

**Sorry if I take so long: Real Life doesn't care about letting me have free time to write.**

**I MIGHT or MIGHT NOT have posted a story of mine somewhere else.**

**Sorry, won't listen to Canon haters.**

**Like that, just to be an asshole.**

**Chapters will be shorter since some of you didn't like the 10K words-long chapters of the "Twilight Princess" Crossover, this one will oscillate between 5k to 7k at max.**

**" You bastard" **\- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

_" Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**Pairing: Naru/Zelda/Paya.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**_

**Chapter 1: Awakening.**

**Great Plateau – Cave of Rebirth - **

An old man was looking at the serene smile of a young man with pointy ears lying in a giant basin filled by clear water shining in a faint light, the young man's appearances so peaceful to look asleep.

_Zelda...He is dead...The pool won't work…_

_NO! He will live! He will come back! He did not...He did not throw away his life for me!_

_Zelda…_

_Link will return! He will return to me!_

The old man did not know if the voices echoing in the empty room were actually there or just figments of his imagination, but the sheer longing and despair in the female voice he was hearing over and over was palpable, so thick to almost choke him.

"It is all my fault...I stalled too long before counterattacking...But Ganon's assault was so sudden...So underhanded, and in my bout of fear at seeing our kingdom burn, I almost lost you had Link not took the blow for you. Now you are waiting for somebody that won't come back...For all its power...For all its fame as a place of _Rebirth_, this cave cannot bring back the dead. Not even our ancestors held such power." the old man muttered, clenching his fists tight.

"All because of me...We lost our _Champions_, we lost the _Knight_ and now the _Princess_ that inherited the holy power too is about to disappear...If only we could have-"

"If only we could have a spark of hope, you mean?" a new voice asked with a tone full of sadness as another old man joined the scene, this one sporting a pair of strange eyes.

"Who are you?"

"A wandering soul, just like you. I too am unable to pass-on as a penance for my mistake."

"You look like a Sage..."

"And you like a King."

"Indeed, us spirits do posses a greater view of things...Probably a way to make our punishment as restless ghosts just a bit more harsh." the old king answered.

"The Gods have a strange sense of justice," the old Sage answered with a self-deprecating sigh.

"You heard my ply, do you? The reason of my sorrow...What's yours?"

"I...Long ago...thousands of years ago, to be precise, I could not find in me the strength to kill my mother when she left Power cloud her judgment...Pretending to just seal her away in an eternal slumber as a way to resolve the issue. I could have never imagined that one day in the distant future somebody would have tried to free her under the illusion of being able to control her."

"And then? What happened?"

"I was keeping track of the reincarnations of my two sons, watching through the ages as each iteration of them ended up fighting as the most bitter of enemies...Until finally the last iteration managed to join forces, sealing my mother into one of them, at the death of the vessel she too would have died...But I once again underestimated the corrupting power of greed."

"There is no mortal that can resist it forever, my friend, it is very rare indeed to see somebody not succumbing to it."

"I now understand that. The poor boy just wanted to live a calm life, once informed of that function of the seal he choose to go into exile in a remote, secret location and simply wait for death in a peaceful, solitary exile, far from battles and games of power."

"A very strong spirit then, noble almost." the King admitted.

"Very, he immediately abandoned every dream he had, every desire he held as soon as he learned what it was needed to be done. But as usual, things don't go as planned." the Sage said, deflating a little to sit on one of the steps leading to the mystical pool.

"They tried to hunt him down?" the King asked while sitting next to him.

"Yes. Night and day, without pause, the reincarnation of my poor son _Ashura_ was hunt down like a mere animal, all of them wanting to secretly bringing him back to their Village to be indoctrinated to be their loyal servant..And yet, he persevered, tireless in his escape as he knew what catastrophe would have befallen on our land had he failed."

"Indomitable too...He reminds me of somebody..." the King muttered, stealing a sadness-riddled glance at the dead young warrior resting behind them.

"It was then that his few real friends got fed-up with the thing, and with his blessing, they put him under a special sleep, one where his presence would have been utterly erased so that nobody would have been able to find him. The other Villages did not take that well, and in a join attack utterly erased his Village and severely weakened the other one there to help keeping him hidden; they never found his resting place though."

"How long ago it was?"

"Almost six hundred years ago."

"I am sorry for your lost." the King said, patting the man's back as a show of comfort.

"Actually, he is still alive. Thanks to me."

"Uh?"

"Admittedly I tricked the reincarnation of my other son, _Indra_, into using the same sealing technique I used to seal away my mother the first time...The boy was already a step close at dying so he used it as a suicide technique to turn the two invaders from the stars, members of the same clan my mother came from, into fuel to put him in complete stasis."

"Why you did that?" the King asked, appalled.

"Because I foresaw your '_Calamity'_ enlarge to cover our entire world, not only your land. When I saw that beast of darkness appear beyond the horizon to devour everything, I decided to tip my hand and prepare a countermeasure...Unfortunately my vision could not alert me of the death of your Champion, otherwise I would have alerted you and we would not be here now."

"You foresaw it..."

"I have been dead for way longer than you, my friend. There are very few '_Tricks'_ I do not know nowadays."

"So you...You mean..."

"Your spark of hope may be dying...But mine never stopped burning! My own Champion cannot return to his homeland, both because he would restart the hunt for his power...And because by now everything has long been swallowed by the sands of time, forgotten...And I don't want to subject him to such a pain. For him, it would be better to start anew here, in Hyrule."

"You think he will really lend us his strength?" the King asked with a hopeful tone.

"Huhuhu...For all his bravado, he has a great sense of justice, even too much for a ninja, but with a heart like his, there was no way for him to be any different. Once seen the darkness trying to destroy this world, he will fight, even just to not make his friends' sacrifice a waste by letting everything being turned to ashes."

"Thank you."

"...He will be mighty angry though, so do not tempt him..."

"I'll be on guard."

"Good. My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki." the Sage said while presenting his hand.

"I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule." the King answered while shaking it.

"...That is a mouthful." Hagoromo admitted.

"Yours is not easy either."

"Does your Champion know the Hylian Language?" the King asked.

"...Ah! I didn't think of that..." the Sage replied, sheepish.

"What now?"

"Do you have a way to instill THAT particular knowledge inside somebody's head?" Hagoromo asked hopeful.

"I thought you said..."

"I said that there are _few_ tricks that still escape me, _Language Infusions_ being one of them."

"...I can try enter his head..."

"Bad Idea, my mother is still sealed inside him, and if she is still as antagonistic as I remember her, she will try to tear your soul to pieces as soon as you try."

"I'll go talk with the sages in the various shrines, maybe they can come up with something. Can you take him here in the meantime?"

"No, that will be the last thing we'll do...Summoning him will require me wasting away, I will offer my soul as a sacrifice to bring him here."

"BUT!"

"No, it will be my final act of redemption, had I resolved the matter of my mother myself, this would not have happened...I wanted to trust people with the power of Chakra so to create a utopia where everybody would have been able to connect their heart and soul and achieve Peace...My naivete caused all this, and I am the one that must atone for that."

"You are being too harsh on yourself, my friend."

"Maybe, but I feel like this is the only way for me to pay for my sins." Hagoromo admitted, sighing.

"For now just help me talk to the Sages, Ganon has already been imprisoned by Zelda's power ninety years ago, we must hurry!" Rhoam answered.

**Ten Years later - **

In front of the entrance to the _Cave of Rebirth_ stood a tall white tree, completely chalk white from the roots up to the branches, even the leaves were pure white; the only discrepancy was a small metallic tablet with a blue marking of an eye that was silently sending a similar blue light inside the tree, giving to the plant an eerie aura during the night, and right above that tablet, the wood on the trunk had a curious shape resembling a sleeping human face.

"It is time." Rhoam muttered with a solemn air as soon as the tablet stopped shining in light by itself.

And as soon as that happened, the tree as a whole opened up by itself in its middle as it rapidly broke to pieces, letting that tablet fall down soon followed by an unconscious naked young man.

"_Ooof!_ Welcome back to the world of the living, young hero." the old King said with a gentle smile as he grabbed both falling objects.

**Some time later - **

The sleeping young man finally opened his eyes to find himself in an abandoned cave wearing clothes that were not his and next to him a small fire already dying down and some fruits together with a big water pouch.

_GRUUUUUMBLE!_

Apparently who took him there knew that he would have woke-up starving, and without much ceremony, the blond young man rapidly wolfed down everything, along emptying the water pouch in a single gulp.

_Burp!_ "Okay, that was nice and all...But where am I? This is no Konoha." the blond asked aloud while walking outside to witness a full panoramic view of a land he did not recognize, and as far as he could see, everything was just a giant forest with innumerable ruins scattered everywhere, decorated by luscious grass and far-away mountains.

"_The view though is nice, and the air crisp and clean_." A female voice answered unsure.

"You are not helping, Kaguya."

"_Sorry about that._" she replied, huffing.

"How are you holding up, by the way?"

"_I...I still have some relapses...Sometimes I feel it as if claws are scratching the back of my eyes to try and break free, b-but I can hold it back!_" the voice answered, and the projection of a woman with long white air hugging her knees flashed in his mind.

"I am here if you need, Kaguya, you are not alone." he said with a gentle tone.

"_P-Promise! Promise you won't leave me alone!_" she asked with a low voice.

"Of course!"

"_Thank you."_

That was the fruit of Naruto's gamble, something he had started working on as soon as Kaguya went sealed inside him, asking that last small sacrifice to the dying sparks that were the Will of the Tailed Beasts the woman had reabsorbed inside herself; a gamble he then kept consolidating during his six hundred years long coma.

Separating Kaguya from the _Juubi_, so to speak.

The Answer? Split personality, he knew Kaguya got to be THAT evil only after eating the fruit of the _Shinju Tree_ and getting so high on power to act on the belief to be a god (_and had he seen how Momoshiki acted, he would have come to the conclusion that_ 'God Complex' _was a symptom of whoever eat that fruit._).

He did not know how long he had been asleep in his coma as he had no conscious feeling of the passage of Time while his consciousness was inside his own Seal, but he had this one single mission helping him to remain sane as he tirelessly worked to help his only companion in that eternity of entrapment, until one day Kaguya had finally snapped out of her madness, at the cost of a secondary Personality popping-up, one the two unanimously called '_Juubi'_ and that still represented who she used to be, and it was clear she HATED that other **her**, especially since it still tried to take over from time to time whenever she felt particularly stressed.

"Let's think about something else...Like where to go from here?" the blond said with a gentle smile, hoping to snap his friend out of her funk by switching topic.

"_I can see a giant building down there, is it a temple?" _Kaguya answered.

"It looks like that...Or a palace considering how elaborated it is...AH! There is somebody down there too!" Naruto answered, pleased to see a hooded figure waving his arms wildly to catch his eyes.

"_Looks like he saw us! Maybe we can ask him to help us!_"

"Yep! Let's hope he knows our Language too!" he answered as he fearlessly jumped down the cliff to run vertically on its steeps wall at ludicrous speed, unknowingly making the mysterious figure jaw unhinge in surprise.

"HOOOOOOY! YOU THERE! CAN WE TAAAAAALK!?" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from the wall, landed on top of a tree and then jumped down from there with a somersault to land at few feet from the strange old man sitting by a small campfire and roasting a mushroom he had put on a stick.

"I guess!" the old man squeaked in answer, before clearing his throat to let-out a grand-fatherly laugh.

"Oho ho! Well met, stranger! It's rather unusual to see another soul in these parts! And such an energetic one at that." the old man said, patting the ground next to him as an invitation.

"Well, I somehow found myself in a place different from the one I went to sleep in, so I am feeling a bit out of place." Naruto admitted.

"I can imagine! But with who am I talking with?" the other asked.

"Name's Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. And you?"

"Me? I'll spare you my life story." he answered with a sigh.

"...I just asked your name, Grandpa." Naruto said with a deadpan tone.

"I am not that old!" the strange man answered in indignation.

"Suuure! And I guess that is not a beard reaching your belly, but whipped cream."

"I am just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now."

"_Hoy! I don't like how he said '__**Alone'**_." Kaguya answered, unnerved.

"I am sorry to hear that." Naruto said with a sad expression.

"It's okay, it's a quiet existence mine, my memories keep me enough company. But you, instead, what brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?" the old man asked, curious.

"Eh! To answer that I should first know where _Here_ is! I guess saying that I come from Konoha won't help, eh?" the blond asked, grimacing.

"Unfortunately that name is not familiar with me. This is the Great Plateau, and according to our legends, this is the birthing place of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."

"_Kaguya?_"

"_Sorry, I don't remember any place with that name._"

"Is not exactly helpful..." the shinobi admitted.

"You must have slept like a log to not notice you were bought this far away from home." the old man said, grabbing a long cane of crude wood with an old lantern hanging from its head.

"In a sense." Naruto answered, clearly avoiding the man's eyes.

"Come with me, let's walk a little."

"...Okay." unsure about the strange request, Naruto fell in step and followed behind the old man as he pointed at the same building they saw before.

"That temple there, long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies." he said.

"_Did you ask him to take us on a tour? Do I have to take notes?_" Kaguya asked.

"_I have no clue...He won't give us a Test once done talking, eh? I was never good with that!"_

"_Me neither!"_ she admitted.

"...And ever since the decline of the kingdom, 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay." in the meantime, the old man kept talking with a calm tone.

"State of de-ca-y..." he heard the young man repeat slowly, and when he looked behind him, he found Naruto taking notes on a worn-out note-pad he found in the pockets of the clothes he wake-up in.

"Are you taking notes?" The old man asked, dumbfounded.

"I shouldn't?" the other asked back, confused.

"It was just...You know? A Metaphor, as to say '_Yet another forgotten entity'. _A mere ghost of its former self. There won't be a written test!"

"A metaphor for what? Are you a ghost?" Naruto then asked, making the old man trip and almost fall down.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he replied, sweating profusely.

"Uh-hu..." the blond muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Truly! I am just a normal old man living in solitude! Tell you what! I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service! BYE!" the old man said, before betraying his apparent age by sprinting away at high speed.

"_I smell bullshit."_ Kaguya said.

"Me too, but for now let's just have a look around, just to see if the coma had some consequences." Naruto answered while walking down the same slope to give a quick look around.

**Later that day - **

"Sure you guys," _Crunch! _"Are fucking ugly." the blond admitted, eating an apple while side-stepping the wild swings of a strange creature with bright-red skin, thin body and giant head with long ears and pig snout.

"**Kryaaah**_!"_ the thing bellowed furious as it kept swinging its crude club around.

"_I think you offended that thing_," Kaguya said.

"Ops." Naruto admitted with a sheepish smile, swallowing the last morsel before plucking the wooden club out of the bokoblin's hand, for the creature's surprise.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crack!_

With the utmost calm, and clear zero effort, the shinobi used both hands to '_crumple'_ the sturdy weapon into a tiny ball of crushed wood, making the monster gulp loudly in dread.

"Still up for a fight?"

"...**GRAAAAAH!"** the thing bellowed, trying to assault him bare-handed.

"Not very smart, are you?" the blond said, slipping through the thing's finger to appear behind it, grab its shoulder and pull back his leg.

"I hope at least you are good at landing."

"**Guh?"**

_WHAM!_

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The kick to its buttocks launched the Bokoblin _HIGH_ in the air in a rather beautiful arch making it land face-first a couple dozen meters ahead, and by its lack of movement, the thing also fainted upon touching ground at terminal velocity.

"Very aerodynamic things, though." he admitted.

"_This is useless! Beside us and that old fart we are alone here! We only saw those red monsters, some living jello and those strange metallic things shooting lasers! Where is everybody!?_" Kaguya roared in annoyance.

"Those were cool to fight! Like robots out of a _Super Sentai _Show!"

"_That is beside the point! Where are the people? The villages? Humans in general!"_

"Eh! This place is very desolated. Should we find that old man and ask why?"

"_If he knows something! __Thing that I am not so sure about,_"

"But he's the only one we can ask. He said he would stick around that temple, should we try looking there for him?"

"_May as well._" the three-eyed woman answered, huffing.

**One hour later – Ruins of the Temple of Time - **

The entire place had clearly fell into a state of ruin due to having been hastily abandoned, moss covered most of the fragments of walls as an entire side of the giant construction was missing, letting part of the wildlife free to enter and make it their home, the few statues still standing were almost unrecognizable as the passage of time had almost completely erased their features, the only things around were half-rotten boxes and barrels left haphazardly around as if for a while somebody had used the place as an improvised storage room.

When Naruto finally found his way inside, he discovered that most of the place was inagible as most of the stairs and corridors had long since collapsed on themselves, the air itself was filled with lingering sadness and the faint memories of its past glory.

"Everything's broken." the blond had muttered with a saddened expression.

"_Everything's is broken, Naruto. The entire land looks like it has not seen humans coming here for ages, as if they all forgotten this place even exist."_ Kaguya answered.

"And yet, I bet this place long ago was damn amazing." the young man admitted while gently patting the lonely statue of some sort of goddess standing alone in the middle of the desolated room.

And he could swear the thing's smile had growth a tiny bit happier at his honest praise.

_Link…_

"Uh? You said something?" Naruto asked, having caught a sound similar to a far-away whispering too weak to pin-point.

"_Uh? No."_

_Link…_

"And yet I swear I heard a voice. Bah! Maybe the wind, or I am already going crazy from loneliness."

"_I am here, you buffoon! You are not alone! WE are not alone."_

"Okay! Okay!" he answered, laughing merrily at her pout.

"_Just look for that old jeezer...Idiot_..._" _The Mother of Chakra whispered in childish offense.

"Right! HEY! OLD MAN!…HEEEEEY!"

"_Where is he, now?_"

"Oh! That looks like a message pinned to that door frame! '_Gone East, if you need me, take the bow __and move towards the mountains, I'll be there__. __But be careful,__i__t's dangerous __to go alone!'...Eh! _Quite thoughtful for him." Naruto admitted, strapping the hunter bow to his back along the small quiver full of arrows.

"_Good thing that during your run you learned to use one!"_

"Hiding in the wild from hunter-nins means having to find food the hard way!" he answered, puffing out his chest like a legendary hunter.

"_M__ove __your ass instead of posturing! J__ust in case the old fart goes somewhere else, it's almost night and we can't waste time chasing old men!_" Kaguya answered with a chastising tone.

"Yes, _MOM!_" he answered, rolling his eyes.

**A LOOOOOONG trek later – the next day -**

Unfortunately the man had not said how far he had gone, nor where _exactly_, luckily though the blond managed to find a wooden cabin to spend the night in that apparently belonged to the old man, since there was a map of the plateaus with an X on it...Along with a letter saying '_I'll be waiting you there, sorry __if I switched place again__.'_ that caused Kaguya to curse quite vehemently upon discovery.

"At least now we know where to find him."

"_Shut up_." Kaguya answered with a frown.

"Yes, dear." he replied, sighing in defeat as he moved towards the new location.

Sure as hell the place was swarming in those bokoblins, creatures that seemingly acted as the sole inhabitants of the place as the scurried everywhere, a pity though that while smart enough to have some form of _'society'_ they were not smart enough to understand Naruto was not somebody they could attack as they pleased; at least kicking their ass helped him get back in shape and shake-off the last traces of coma from his system, bringing him back to his former '_badass'_ glory.

Finally they reached the marked place, a strange cave jutting-out from the ground in the middle of a simple grass-field.

"Old man! HEY! OLD MAN!" the blond yelled as he got inside.

"_I swear, if he is not here!_" Kaguya hissed furious.

"Uh? What's that?" Naruto asked aloud as he saw a palm-sized rectangular slate with a blue eye mark in its middle left abandoned in front of a strange pillar with a '_Use it'_ message pinned to the pillar.

"Use it?...On the pillar?" Naruto asked once grabbed the thing.

"_Maybe he means on that plaque? It is shining red."_

"**Please place the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal.**" the thing asked with a monotone, metallic voice.

"...Okay..." the blond answered, unsure.

Positioned the slate inside the rectangular hole made the giant dial around it spin 180 degrees and lower it like a switch, making the entire dial shine brightly in the same red/orange light.

"**Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks.**"

"Sheikah what?" Naruto had barely the time to ask before a terrifying earthquake shook the entire area.

"_GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"_ Kaguya screamed while covering her head with her hands.

"You are inside the Seal at least!" Naruto answered with a shriek while falling on his ass.

Unknown to them, in several areas of the plateau, giant towers burst out from underground, rising unopposed towards the sky frightening everything with the resulting earthquake of their '_awakening'_.

…

…

"Okay...Where am I know?" the blond asked, looking around to see that he was standing on the very top of the tower, several hundreds of meters higher than when that chaos started.

"...At least the sight is nice."

"_Okay! That's it! I am out! I want an explanation, and I want it NOW!_" having finally reached her limit, Kaguya gave a rather undignified roar filled in blood-thirst.

"You are on top of the **Plateau Tower**." the same old man answered as he appeared next to the two.

"I think it's time I get some answers, don't you think?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

_Sigh!_ "Indeed it's time, I know it is your right to know...We of Hyrule need your help, Hero Namikaze. We are facing utter destruction and need your assistance." the old man answered with a grave, defeated tone.

"Oh...So you..."

"I did not kidnap you, nor anybody else deed, I will tell you everything, but before that, I need to bother you with one last request. All will be clear once done that..." the old man answered, touching the pedestal still holding the slate, making it light-up.

"**Distilling Information.**" the same metallic voice declared as lines of blue light condensed on the stone right above the slate, until a '_drop'_ of said blue light fell on the small device with a subtle _plop!_ Sound.

"**Regional map extracted.**" the slate said as its screen now showed a perfect map of the area.

"What kind of favour?" Naruto asked, watching the old man recover the thing and handing it to him.

"Take this, it's a Sheikah Slate, it will help you. It can function as Map, binoculars, note pad and many other things, never lose it."

"Okay, old man." Naruto answered, hanging the strange metallic tablet from his hip.

_Remember…_

"Uh?"

_Try...To remember…_

_Sigh!_ "My poor angel..." the old man muttered with a miserable expression.

"Old man?" Naruto asked.

"You...Have been sleeping for over 600 hundred years..."

"Si-Si-Si-SIX HUNDRED?!" Naruto bellowed with wide eyes.

"Six hundred and ten to be precise, many things have changed since then...Both in your land, and in our."

"It was not my intention to bring you here, but Hagoromo had foretold that our own curse would soon cover the entire world..." the old man said as a far away castle went soon covered by a thick miasma of darkness so intense even they could see it from the tower.

"_That...Is a lot of Negative Emotions_." Kaguya admitted blanching a little.

"When that beast will regain its power, this world will end." the old man said as that giant cloud of smoke twisted on itself to form a roaring demonic face.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!**_" the thing opened its giant mouth to let-out a deafening roar so powerful to cause a strong wind to rattle even the top of the tower.

"That is what we tried to stop one hundred years ago, but we failed, and now only Zelda's power remains as the sole between that monstrosity and the complete destruction of our world."

"You want me to help you destroy that thing?"

"Yes, but the matter is more complicated than a mere _'fight to death'_."

"You mentioned the name, Hagoromo...How do you know the Sage of the six paths?"

"It's a long story, please do sit with me and I will tell you everything that transpired after our defeat and the deaths of our Champions at the hands of that beast. Now that the towers have been activated, the _**Sages' Trials **_too can be accessed, should you accept to help us, you will need all the help we can offer to stop the world from being annihilated." the old man asked while sitting on the small railing of the tower, on the side surveying the path towards the condemned royal castle besieged by that monster of living darkness.

"No more secrets?"

"No more, I just played along until I was certain you would _awaken_ completely from your slumber, I observed from afar and believe it is finally time for me to come out clean."

"Finally."

"I will start from the beginning...I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule…" the old king started narrating with a far-away look in his eyes.

**AAAAND...Cliff-hanger! Just because, so next chapter will star '_In medias res'_ without forcing me to go through a giant flashback retelling the entire story, but just various snippets, the important parts, so to speak.**

_**THINGS WILL GO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM CANON SINCE IT IS NOT LINK THE HERO HERE!**_

**I gave a look at various walk-through, since I do not posses a Switch, and I believe that if I skip the some of the '_filler'_ open-world gameplay to keep just the important '_bones'_ of the entire thing, then MAYBE I can pull this off.**

**Even if I still hold some uncertainty on the final result.**

**Should I really add Zelda too or remain with just Paya? She is adorable!**

**I need feedback, this game is technically '_immense_' enough to give me performance issues…**

**Thank you for your time,**

**TR230.**


End file.
